Long Day
by MyDreamYourDream
Summary: A Tom/Reader fluff bit. You've both had a long day at work, but Tom might have other plans . . . No smut I'm afraid, but I believe you'll like it : Please give it a try!


The door to the apartment swings open as you struggle with boxes and bags.

"I'm home!" you call, even though it's doubtful that Tom has made it home before you. He always has a busy schedule and today had promised to be extra long and tiring for the both of you. Dropping your load off on the kitchen table, you continue on into the living room, kicking off shoes and shrugging off your jacket before dropping onto the couch.

Stretching, you settle back and let your legs dangle off the end before turning on the television. One of Tom's commercials is playing and you can't hold back a small grin, God, he's gorgeous. Tall, lean, and muscled; hands like a pianist that could do just about anything imaginable; a smile that lights up the room paired with an infectious laugh that makes you melt; hair that you want to run your fingers through again and again, that looks good any color that they dye it. And his eyes, oh, his eyes … they seem to change color constantly, each brilliant blue, green, and grey more alluring than the last.

You're still mooning over him when the door creaks open and Tom himself comes plodding in, face weary. "How was your day darling?" he inquires as he sits on the edge of the couch and pulled off his shoes.

"Long day at the office, I have a lot of things to do for the newest campaign. The stuff I brought home is only the beginning." You wave vaguely towards the kitchen. "I haven't started dinner yet, I just got home myself. Do you want me to make something specific?"

Slumping, he rubs at his eyes before running his fingers through his current black hair. "I'm not feeling particularly hungry dearest, I just want to sleep, honestly." Puppy eyes that make women all over the world want to burst into tears looked up at you pathetically.

A tired little laugh escapes. "The infamous Tom Hiddleston wants to be babied?" you tease raising yourself to settle into a more comfortable position. "Come here then."

Sighing happily he crawls up the couch to rest his head on your chest. "You don't want to baby me? Women everywhere would kill to be you right now you know." he replies wickedly as he snuggles under your chin.

Fingers begin to massage his scalp while the other runs up and down his back, "Hush you. I don't need a reminder that women everywhere probably want me dead. Besides, who else would put up with all those screaming fans crowding you without strangling every one of them?"

"True," he hums his appreciation, "But you know quite well that you're the only girl for me."

"I should very well hope so." Grinning down at him you plant a kiss on his temple, breathing in his heady scent and letting your fingers brush against the scruff of his jaw.

He lifts his head from your torso to look you in the eye, "I love you." He states simply, voice soft and dreamy. "You know that, don't you?" He sits back on his calves and pulls you up so that you're sitting as well, the hand that had previously been trailing his face is brought to his mouth where he plants a lingering kiss on your palm, letting his teeth nip the sensitive skin.

A thrilled shock travels through your body, something that the man currently nestled between your legs surely feels. Your heart is pounding out a slow, hard, rhythm and your mouth has gone dry. If you hadn't already been sitting back, collapsing would definitely have been a strong possibility. You lick your lips to get back some moisture, Tom's eyes never leaving your face. "W-well … yes?"

Your voice cracks ridiculously and you feel like flinging yourself out the window. You've been dating one of the worlds most sought after actors for 2 years, sleeping with him for nearly as long, and living with him for 6 months. Yet he can still do this to you without even trying!

Tom sees your cheeks flush and chuckles, "And how does the fair maiden feel about me?"

You swallow hard, face feeling as hot as a furnace and your breathing shallow. "Sh-she loves you. Probably more than you love her. Much more."

The corners of his eyes crinkle adorably as he smiles softly. "I don't believe that's possible. I love you more than you could ever fathom." He clasps both your hands in between his, expression suddenly serious. "These past 2 years … have been the happiest I have ever known. I didn't think that someone could become such an important part of my life, that they would become such a large part of me that I'd be missing them every second of every minute that I'm not with them. I act love, but I could never even get close to making it believable … Until I met you." His gaze searching, searching for something in your own face. "I love you. I love you, and only you. I love you so much that my heart feels as if it's about to burst. I love you and I want you to know it. I want the city, the country, the world, the entire universe to know it. I want to be selfish. I want you all to myself."

His hands are shaking, and every 'I love you' is making your heart race faster and faster. He lets go of your hands and reaches into his coat pocket, bringing out a small velvet-covered black box.

"T-Tom?" you gasp.

He takes a deep breath and flicks open the lid, "Dear heart, will you become mine and mine alone? Will you be the woman that I spend the rest of my life with?" His eyes lock with yours once more. "Will you be my wife?"

Trembling hands fly up to your mouth to muffle a sob. Tears are pouring down your cheeks. A minute passes before you regain your motor functions. "Oh Tom! Yes! Yesyesyesyes!" Your present your shaking hand to him so that he can slide on the small golden band.

His eyes are also damp, but his smile couldn't get any wider or happier if it tried. He cups your cheeks in his hands, pure adoration in his eyes. "Darling," he whispers hoarsely, "You've made me the happiest man on the planet."


End file.
